Welcome to the Jungle
Welcome to the Jungle es una de las canciones mas conocidas de Guns N' Roses, y la primera de su disco Apetite For Descruction. Tiene una fuente de inspiración muy peculiar: *Allá por los 80' Axl Rose llegaba a N.Y con 20 dolares en la mano y su primera noche allí durmió en la helada calle, junto a un vagabundo que le dijo Do you know where you are?... You are in the jungle baby... You gonna Die.. que en españos significa ¿Sabes acaso donde estas?... Estas en la jungla amigo... Vas a morir... Letra Original Welcome to the jungle! We've got fun 'n games We got everything you want Hard, we know all the names We are the people that can find Whatever you may need If you got the money, honey We got your disease CHORUS: In the jungle Welcome to the Jungle Watch it break it to your shana na na na na na knees, knees I wanna watch you bleed Welcome to the jungle We take it day by day If you want it you're gonna bleed But it's the price you pay And you a very sexy girl Thats very hard to please You can taste the bright lights But you won't get them for free In the jungle Welcome to the jungle Feel my, my, my, serpentine Wow, I, I wanna hear you scream Welcome to the jungle It gets worse here everyday Ya learn to live liea an animal In the jungle where we play If you got a hunger for what you see You'll take it eventually You can have anything you want But you better not take it from me CHOURUS And when you're high you never Or ever want to come down, YEAH! You know where you are? You're in the jungle baby You're gonna die In the jungle Welcome to the jungle Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na na na na knees, knees In the jungle Welcome to the jungle Feel my, my, my, serpentine In the jungle Welcome to the jungle Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na na knees, knees In the jungle Welcome to the jungle Watch it bring you to your knees, knees In the jungle Watch it bring you to your It's gonna bring you down-HA! Traducida Bienvenida a la jungla Tenemos diversión y juegos Tenemos todo lo que quieres Cariño, sabemos los nombres Somos gente que puede encontrar Lo que sea que necesite Si tienes dinero, cariño Tenemos tu enfermedad En la jungla Bienvenida a la jungla Míralo traerte a tus Rodillas, rodillas Quiero verte sangrar Bienvenida a la jungla Lo tomamos día a día Si tu lo quieres, vas a sangrar Pero es el precio que pagas Y tu eres una chica muy sexy Es muy difícil de complacer Puedes saborear las luces brillantes Pero no las tendrás gratis En la jungla Bienvenida a la jungla Siente mi, mi, mi serpentina Yo, yo quiero escucharte gritar Bienvenida a la jungla Se pone peor cada día Aprende a vivir como un animal En la jungla donde jugamos Si tienes hambre de lo que ves Lo tomarás eventualmente Puedes tener todo lo que quieras Pero mejor lo tomes de mi Y cuando llegaste alto nunca Jamás querrás bajar, SI! Sabes donde estás Estás en la jungla nena Vas a morir En la jungla Bienvenida a la jungla Míralo traerte a tus Rodillas, rodillas En la jungla Bienvenida a la jungla Siente mi, mi, mi serpentina En la jungla Bienvenida a la jungla Míralo traerte a tus Rodillas, rodillas En la jungla Bienvenida a la jungla Míralo traerte a tus Te va a llevar abajo- JA! Categoría:Canciones